


I Get My Dinner From A Garbage Can

by DiefaceJohnson



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiefaceJohnson/pseuds/DiefaceJohnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merritt is a good guy and Danny hates him for it. Or he wants to, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You wouldn't know it from first meeting Merritt, but he was really a gentle sort of guy when you got to know him. Kind, nurturing, reserved even. The roughness that he projected in public just wasn't his nature.

Danny thought this as he observed him from across the room, the older man settled deep in the couch with a book in his hand and Jack dozing on his shoulder. Merritt read silently, taking care when turning the pages so as not to jostle his companion. Danny frowned.

It had taken some time before Merritt'd relaxed into this softer person around the team; Many weeks of snide comments and barbs, the mentalist using their own thoughts and fears against them, even Henley, whenever tensions rose. He'd always had his hackles raised, reminding Danny of living with a large temperamental housecat, never sure whether disturbing him would mean getting clawed, so to speak. It had been...bracing.

Now that Danny thought about it, the cat metaphor worked exceptionally well. His apparent preference for solitude, the lofty air with which he would observe the others as they went about their days around the apartment, the way that he always seemed able to sense weakness on you like a bad smell.

Danny's family had adopted a tabby when he was twelve, a big shaggy furball who had been living feral in the streets before getting captured and coming to live with them. He'd been the same way until they'd finally socialized him.

Danny allowed himself to smile at the comparison. He'd loved that cat.

Now Merritt was more likely to hit you with a bear hug than an insult (though the latter wasn't out of the question, especially where Danny was concerned). Lately he had found himself growing fond of the Merritt he finally got to see. And he hated it. There were a few reasons for this. Because he was jealous that Merritt was able to open up like that while Danny still struggled being on a team. Because it felt like he was witnessing these changes from afar. Because he didn't have _time_ for a crush right now. _Because, because, because_...

Danny's problem was that he was, well, a dick. He was cocky and snippy and he only made coffee for himself in the morning. Guys like him barely got to have friends, let alone boyfriends or _whatever_ it was he'd started to hope for here. He wasn't sweet like Jack or spunky like Henley, both of whom Merritt basically showered with physical affection. He was...sour. And he didn't want to change for anybody.

Or at least he hadn't until now.

He watched the easy way that the others had found around each other and he started to think that maybe...maybe he'd be willing to change for that. To be on the receiving end of some of those casual touches and gentle words.

Danny shook his head and looked away from the display in front of him as the self-doubt settled heavy in his gut. His mouth fell into a familiar scowl. This wasn't like him, dammit.

He finally continued walking past the sitting area, remembering what had brought him out of his room in the first place.

His doubts caught up with him again in the kitchen, causing him to pause in front of the open refrigerator door. Was it right of him to be upset with Merritt for inspiring these feelings of unease in him?

His logical mind said no, of course not. Merritt had shown great trust by letting himself be vulnerable to them, especially after living so many years alone. That trust should be rewarded with a corresponding effort on his part, as it had been with the other two horsemen, not scorned.

All of the irrational and toxic parts of him, though, disagreed. _Why should he make himself weak just because Merritt did?_ they asked. _The four of them were a team, not a family._

Despite Danny’s better judgment, these were the parts of himself that he listened to. It was just easier.

Resolved to remain professional even when no one else would, he poured himself a glass of water and headed back to his bedroom.

He didn't glance at the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took forever. I have a way of becoming deeply unhappy with my writing halfway through a chapter and making my stories suffer for it. My apologies. 
> 
> That said, I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm thinking this story could have one or two more before it's finished. Let me know what you think in the comments.

Danny got mean.

Well, mean _er._  After his realization that day in the kitchen, he began to let his dickish behaviors reach new heights. Food marked with Henley's name in the fridge? He ate it. Jack trying out a new card trick? Danny would find and stash every deck in the apartment. To “save Jack the embarrassment,” he'd say. And Merritt? Merritt he just ignored entirely outside of show preparations. It hadn't stopped Merritt from happily chatting to a silent Danny yet, but he knew the mentalist would tire of him eventually if he gave nothing back.

How better, he rationalized, could he stave off these feelings than by forcibly alienating the object of his crush?

And if he got some satisfaction out of taunting Jack a little more than usual, that could be blamed on his mean streak right?

It had nothing to do with the angry pit that he felt open up in his stomach when he saw Merritt affectionately ruffle Jack's hair or pull their youngest teammate under his arm as they walked together down the street.

Right now he rolled his eyes as he took in another gross display. Henley had needed a boost to get a bowl from the top shelf of their kitchen cabinets (which was bullshit because there was no shortage of chairs in the condo to stand on) and had enlisted Merritt to help her out.

“Easy peasy,” he'd said. Then he'd stooped down to one knee and let her climb onto his back. As if “piggyback ride” was the most effective way to retrieve a dish from a high shelf. It had helped, and she'd gotten her bowl, but now they were just walking around the condo like that. Every once in a while Merritt would take an extra bumpy step just to jostle her and Danny could see the way her knees tightened around his waist in response. It was distracting him very thoroughly from the sleight he'd set out to perfect that morning.

_She’s probably fucking loving this_ , Danny thought as she giggled away. He took in the way her arms wrapped around Merritt's neck, chest pressed tight against his back, and felt his eyes narrow. _If she's going to ride him, the least they could do is get a room._

“Could you two keep your little circus act down?” he hissed. “Some of us are trying to better ourselves and our craft, and it's a little hard with all the...” he gestured wildly with his free hand, “ruckus. Whatever.”

The other two magicians paused in their play to level him with matching looks of amusement. They didn't even have the decency to disengage.

“Circus act?” Henley questioned. She looked to Merritt (their faces still annoyingly close together) and tsked lightly. “You add a single ounce of fun to your day and suddenly you've been demoted from magician to clown.”

“Oh, I was being more generous than that,” Danny defended. “I was thinking more along the lines of ‘mediocre acrobats’ than clowns.”

His generosity was clearly not appreciated if the unimpressed look Merritt and Henley shared meant anything. Which it must have, because no sooner had Danny realized his mistake than Henley had dismounted and Merritt advanced on him.

“Hey, hey,” Danny warned, trying to back further into the couch cushions, to no success. One second he was sitting and the next Merritt had scooped him up and thrown him over his shoulder.

He struggled to be put down, but Merritt was deceptively strong and Danny knew his heart wasn't really in it. Eventually he gave up, crossing his arms over his chest.

“There you go, Danny boy,” Merritt told him in a faux-soothing voice once he stopped struggling, patting the back of his thigh. Danny watched the floorboards shift above (beneath?) him as Merritt rocked, just slightly, back and forth. “We have plenty of room for you in this circus troupe of ours. No need to act out.”

Henley's laughter could still be heard, though Danny couldn't see her from this angle. What he could see was a whole lot of floorboard and the back of Merritt's jeans, which he filled out surprisingly well. _Men his age aren't supposed to have asses like that_ , he thought angrily. He certainly wasn't enjoying the view. Not at all.

“I assure you, have no interest in being a part of this,” said Danny, unsure whether he was trying to convince the others or himself.

“Well we want you anyway,” Henley told him, "so you don't have much choice in the matter." He could discern the smile in her voice. “Isn't that right, Merr?”

“It certainly is,” Merritt responded. And Danny wasn't a mentalist, but he could hear the sincerity behind their amusement. "You're our reluctant acrobat, Danny. Deal with it."

He wanted to blame the heat he felt permeating his cheeks on the blood rushing to his head, but he knew that their words were the reason. He relaxed a little more into Merritt's hold.

Seemingly satisfied with Danny's complacency, Merritt leaned forward and set Danny back on the ground. Danny swayed a little on his feet after being righted so suddenly, but Merritt was still there, and briefly steadied him with a hand on his shoulder before stepping back to give him some room.

Danny had thought that he wanted to be set down. It was humiliating being carried like a child, and he didn't want to be reduced to their games...but now, away from the warm press Merritt's body he wasn't so sure. He felt...cold. And alone.

Realization hit him. Was this a preview of what was to come? Would he learn to accept their affections only to be set down and left alone and unsteady at the end of this? When the promise of magic and money and notoriety was fulfilled, would the Horsemen leave him behind? Would Merritt?

“Danny, you okay?” Merritt asked.

No, he wasn't. He needed to _think_. And he couldn't do it here.

Without answering, Danny turned tail and fled.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come. Comment and tell me how you like it?


End file.
